


Referendum

by fumate



Series: portraits [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bromance, Family, Gen, Human name used, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allistor terdiam. Ia tahu bau bangkai tak selamanya bisa tersamarkan. Dan ini memang salahnya. [Warnings inside. For #NulisRandom2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Referendum

**Disclaimer:**  Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya

 **Warnings:**  Possibly OOC. Typos. Pendek. Bromance.

_(Based on Scottish Referendum_ _)_

* * *

Pintu terbuka secara kasar, memaksa Allistor untuk menoleh. Menangkap sosok Arthur yang basah kuyup dengan sebuah dokumen dalam genggaman. Yang tengah menatapnya nyalang dengan raut tak terbaca.

"Kau…" ucapnya, tersengal-sengal. Allistor menunggu. Menanti reaksi dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk membayangi. Pada akhirnya dia tahu, akan datang saat di mana saudaranya mengetahui fakta menyedihkan ini. Tak selamanya bau bangkai bisa disamarkan.

Dan Allistor masih menunggu.

Detik-detik yang berlalu terasa menusuk akibat hening berkepanjangan di antara kedua bersaudara. Masing-masing terlarut dalam benak sendiri, terhanyut oleh emosi serta gejolak batin yang tak mampu diungkapkan secara gamblang.

"Beraninya kau.." tercekat. Susah payah Arthur muntahkan kalimat tersebut dari tenggorokannya. Terasa seperti ribuan jarum menusuk kerongkongan ketika akhirnya hal tersebut diucap.

Dilemparnya dokumen tadi, telak mengenai wajah Allistor. Pria berambut merah darah itu masih membisu. Tak menggerutu seperti biasa, melainkan menyingkirkan dokumen itu dari wajahnya dalam diam. Tak dibacapun dia tahu apa yang membuat adiknya berang. Tak diberitahupun dia tahu dia salah.

Ajuan referendum darinya tentu sudah kelewatan batas. Allistor tahu bagaimana menderitanya Arthur ketika Alfred lepas dari genggamannya. Ketika Francis merayakan kemenangannya. Dan sesungguhnya, dia sendiri tak mau menambah beban sang adik. Dia tak ingin. Sejahat apapun dia, secuek apapun dia terlihat, Arthur tetap adiknya. Ada ruang khusus di hati Allistor yang diisi Arthur. Terbayang memori pada zaman-zaman Arthur tak lebih dari seorang bocah.

Sebuah gebrakan di meja membawanya kembali ke kenyataan. Arthur berdiri di hadapannya, menatap nanar. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar karena arus kebencian yang mengalir di dalamnya. Titik-titik air melekat erat di sekujur tubuh sang pemuda, memberitahu bahwa dia berlari menerobos hujan deras malam ini. Tak memedulikan langit malam yang dihiasi gemuruh petir, mengabaikan kekelaman yang menyulami malam.

"Kenapa, Allistor?" suaranya terdengar begitu lirih. "Kenapa?"

Allistor menolak menjawabnya. Hanya mengatakan, "Suatu saat semua akan berakhir, bukan?"

Hening setelahnya. Tak ada yang berbicara secara lisan. Setiap dari mereka mengungkapkan isi hati lewat adu pandang. Menatap satu sama lain. Arthur dengan tatapan tajamnya dan Allistor dengan pandangan datarnya.

Allistor bukan orang yang transparan, tapi Arthur hidup cukup lama bersamanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang salah. Orang biasa mungkin menganggap Allistor tak peduli, tapi tidak dengan Arthur. Karena dia melihat sedikit kilat sedih di sana, di biner kembar kehijauan Allistor.

Mata merefleksikan hati jauh lebih jujur daripada bibir.

"Dengarkan aku Allistor," seru Arthur dengan nada tajam. Memandang Allistor seolah ingin menusuknya sekarang juga. "Aku bersumpah, aku benar-benar bersumpah takkan membiarkanmu memenangkan referendum ini. Kau boleh bersikap kasar, kau boleh memaki-maki, kau boleh melakukan segalanya. Tapi kau tak boleh  _pergi_  dari sini"

Lalu Arthur berbalik. Membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan mendekam di sana. Menyisakan Allistor yang tercenung seorang diri.

Karena dasarnya, dia juga tak mau.

Dan Allistor tahu, jika Arthur sudah bersumpah dengan sebegitu seriusnya, bukan perkara sepele yang ia hadapi. Mantan bajak laut itu takkan mengingkari sumpah yang ia buat sendiri.

Mendesah pelan, pria berambut semerah saga meraih cerutunya. Otaknya butuh distraksi saat ini, terlalu banyak berpikir pun takkan berarti tanpa aksi. Jadi Allistor, untuk sementara waktu, menyerah. Menenangkan diri bersama tiap kepulan yang ia hasilkan.

Saat ini Allistor masih bisa berdiam diri, karena ia percaya Arthur dapat diandalkan.

**Fin**


End file.
